First Polar War
200px |caption = NPO flag being raised upon the NAAC surrender |result = NAAC surrenders |preceded_by = GATO-INC War |followed_by = Citrus War |force1 = New Pacific Order |force2 = National Alliance of Arctic Countries |force3 = |commander1 = |commander2 = |strength1 = |strength2 = |strength3 = |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |casualties3 = |awards1 = Veteran of the First Polar War (NPO) |awards2 = |awards3 = |notes = }} The First Polar War or First Arctic War was a war fought between the New Pacific Order and the National Alliance of Arctic Countries between February 5 and 9, 2006, and ended in defeat for the NAAC. Preceding events In late January and early February 2006, tensions between the New Pacific Order and the National Alliance of Arctic Countries, both pre-eminent alliances in the early days of the Cyberverse, began to break out. The NPO, having emerged as a powerful force in the Cyberverse, had recently moved from Nation States, bringing with it the tools to create a very strong alliance, even outdoing the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, the once lone superpower of the Cyberverse. The NAAC, which was created a few days prior to the NPO, was at that point the second strongest alliance. As the power of the two alliances grew, insults and taunts erupted from both sides on the Cyber Nations Forums. Armed conflict The New Pacific Order issued a declaration of war on February 5. Shortly afterward, the NPO conducted the first update blitz, completely catching the NAAC off guard and setting a precedent for nearly every major war to come. The NAAC was crippled both militarily and morally. Soon afterward, the NPO issued a declaration of victory, which would soon be countered by a NAAC declaration that they were still very much alive. This proved to be a short lived statement, as the next day, the NAAC asked for peace, and the NPO issued surrender terms. The NAAC accepted the terms, and thus brought the war to a close. As per the terms of surrender, Tygaland was made Viceroy of the NAAC for their duration, which ended on the 20th of February. Aftermath Despite peace and surrender terms accepted and fulfilled by the NAAC, the conflict between the two alliances was not the last. On the 23rd of May, 2006, the Second Arctic War broke out, the product of long-boiling enmities between the two alliances, and even then, future conflicts would occur with each alliance on opposite sides. News Articles (Note that these links are all defective as the threads were lost from the CN forums. If anyone has a copy of any of them, please place them in an article and link to them here.) * Declaration of War - February 5, 2006 * Official response from GATO - February 5, 2006 * End of the line for the NAAC - February 6, 2006 * Statement of Victory - February 8, 2006 * NAAC Counter-Statement - by Talost - February 8, 2006 * NAAC request for peace and NPO terms of surrender - February 9, 2006 * Release of NAAC from terms of Surrender - March 20, 2006 * NAAC Response - March 20, 2006 *NAAC second response - March 22, 2006 Category:Alliance Wars Category:Controversy Category:Major Wars Category:Wars